


The Fresh Prince of Smurf Hogwarts.

by orphan_account



Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Smurf Harry goes to hogwarts and sings about it.Kill me now.





	The Fresh Prince of Smurf Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Now, this is a story all about how,  
My life got flipped-turned upside down.  
And I'd like to take a minute,  
Just sit right there.  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Hogwarts.

In west-Earth born and raised,  
On the playground was where I spent most of my days.  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool,  
And all doing some Quidditch outside of the school.  
When a couple of Voldemort Smurfs guys who were up to no good,  
Started bleeding people in my neighborhood.  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared,  
She said 'You're movin' with Hermoine Smurf and Ron Smurf to Hogwarts'.

I begged and pleaded with her day after day,  
But she packed my suit case and sent me on my way.  
She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket.  
I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'.

First class, yo this is bad,  
Drinking wine out of a champagne glass.  
Is this what the people of Hogwarts living like?  
Hmmmmm this might be alright.

But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that,  
Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?  
I don't think so  
I'll see when I get there,  
I hope they're prepared for the prince of Hogwarts.

Well, the pterodactyl landed and when I came out,  
There was a dude who like a cop - there with the Harry Smurf name out.  
I ain't trying to get arrested yet,  
I just got here,  
I used my Magic powers and - like lightning, disappeared.

Then whistled for a cab and when it came near,  
The license plate said fresh and it had Horcrux in the mirror.  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare,  
But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, home to Hogwarts'

I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8,  
And I yelled to the the dark wizard Smurf 'Yo home smell ya later'  
I looked at my kingdom,  
I was finally there,  
To sit on my throne as the Prince of Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is satire. If it makes you laugh then I did my job.


End file.
